Cleric / Healer (Class)
Healing The Cleric is a class wich's spells are all based on healing (exept Vengeance). This class will go best with the Halfling. This will probably be a overpowered class, but only when you work together with others. Spells The Cleric has 5 spells as every other class. All of them are targeted on other players, though some of them have effects on certain monsters. Healing Wind Acts like the normal mage's Firebolt spell, but it'll rapid-fire and instead of hurting, it heals whatever player is aimed on. Every projectile heals the target for 3*int1.25 hitpoints. They have a VERY limited range- 3 blocks, and if they reach undead monsters (beeing Skeletons, Zombies and Zombie Pigmen) they'll do 1*int0.15 damage. Costs 0.1*int0.5 mana per projectile, and 3 projectiles are beeing fired per second. Cooldown of 1/3 second. Doesn't affect the caster. Curing Fingers This spell will cast a green-colored lightning bolt from the sky, and everyone in reach of it will stop taking damage from posion (nature damage) for 5 seconds, negative and positive potion effects will dissapear and the players hit in the inpact gain 5*int0.5 hitpoints. This spell will turn Scorpions into Spiders aswell, but the spider will be 10 levels higher than the scorpion targeted. Costs 7.5*int0.6 mana per use, and has a cooldown of 15 seconds. This does NOT affect the caster. Protective Blast An ability that'll allow the player to tempoarily protect him and his target. A orange forcefield (similiar to a charged roflconda/creeper's one) will appear around them, reducing all physical (swords, maces and axes) damage by 50%, elemental (all kinds of wands) damage by 40% and arrows have 33% chance to bounce off. This spell will last 5*wis0.15 seconds, and has a cooldown of 7*wis0.15 seconds. It'll always cost 35 mana to cast. Vengeance This spell is the only ability that can't be used on others. A red star-like image will appear above your head as long as this is active. The spell lasts for 10 seconds, will always consume 20 mana and has a cooldown of 60 seconds. While using it, the players' defense is reduced by 50%, and anyone hitting him will take 100% the damage done, reduced by 1% for each block in between the attacker and the player. Ghost The player and the target's speed will be increased by 200% for 5*int0.5 sec. As long as this is active, water and lava act as solid blocks and thus can be walked on. This spell doesn't consume any mana, but instead, it consumes a Glistering Melon and a Fermented Spider Eye. BOTH items must be present in the inventory to cast this. Leveling As the Cleric isn't going to fight alot, there needs to be another way for him to gain EXP. If a person has been hit by the Cleric's Healing Wind (max. 10 seconds after beeing healed) 75% of the experience he got will also be given to the Cleric. The person will still recieve 100% of the experience. Level stats As any class, certain stats are increased as your level increase. Warriors have their health and strenth minorly increased, Rangers have their attack speed, ranged damage and defence increased and mages have their ability power, magic damage and max mana higher. I was thinking of the Cleric having the same as mages: ability power, magic damage and max mana. Category:Class ideas